Promessas
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Draco vai conhecer a família de Seamus. Slash.


**Título:** Promessas

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan

**Avisos:** Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Quase todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Elizabeth e Noam Finnegan pertencem a mim, nada de pegar emprestado sem pedir.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para a Chris Ann Waters que ganhou o nono joguinho e escolheu a palavra Nº 77 (Prometer) da table.

* * *

****

**Promessas**

Draco estava satisfeito. Depois de alguma atividade física e um bom feitiço de limpeza, seria capaz de dormir por horas. Nem mesmo a mania de Seamus de dormir agarrado, poderia irritá-lo hoje. O namorado finalmente resolveu pagar cada uma das promessas que fez e apostas que perdeu naquele último ano. Com um sorriso preguiçoso, ajeitou-se para dormir, mas uma sensação de que estava esquecendo algo importante o incomodava. Quando estava quase desistindo, lembrou.

-Seamus, por que me pediu para não azarar seu pai?

A única resposta que conseguiu foi um ronco mais alto do namorado. Pensou seriamente em acordá-lo, mas como não seria tarefa nada fácil, desistiu. Perguntaria no dia seguinte.

No entanto, não conseguiu perguntar no dia seguinte nem no próximo. Seamus parecia estar evitando o assunto de todos os modos. E ele tinha meios bastante eficazes para distrair Draco. Quando percebeu, o fim-de-semana já chegara, e os dois estavam se dirigindo para a casa dos pais de Seamus. Procurou não pensar nos meios escusos que o namorado usou para arrancar a promessa de que não faria nada de mal ao Sr. Finnegan. Atitude essa altamente suspeita e Slytherin demais para a paz de espírito de Draco.

A mãe de Seamus – Elizabeth – era um doce, Draco precisava admitir. A conversa entre eles fluiu naturalmente, com ela contando casos engraçadíssimos do mundo bruxo. Draco estava começando a acreditar que era pura paranóia imaginar que havia algo errado quando o pai de Seamus chegou. Fingiu não perceber a tensão no ar. Fingimento que caiu por terra ao dar de cara com a pessoa mais trouxa que já teve a oportunidade de ver na vida.

Noam Finnegan o encarou de boca aberta por alguns segundos, antes de pegar a mão de Draco e dar um beijo nela. Draco teve certeza que sentiu o queixo encostar no peito ao ouvir:

- Encantado em conhecê-la, querida. Noam Finnegan.

- Querido, Dray Malfoy veio passar o fim-de-semana com nosso filho.

Se Draco não estivesse tão chocado, teria acabado de ficar agora. O Sr Finnegan o chamara de "querida"? E a mãe de Seamus o chamou de Dray? DRAY? Somente permitia que Seamus o chamasse assim quando o outro não estivesse mais com plena consciência do que dizia. Fora isso, seria bem capaz de azará-lo. Quando finalmente reagiu, estava sentado ao lado de Seamus, com Elizabeth mantendo o Sr Finnegan – recusava-se a chamá-lo Noam – distraído.

Estranhamente, o restante do jantar transcorreu em paz. Com exceção do Finnegan pai, que só podia ser um louco surtado, continuar insistindo em chamá-lo de "Dray" ou "minha querida". Depois da terceira vez que foi chamado assim, já estava escolhendo a azaração que usaria no trouxa, quando percebeu a força da promessa que fez a Seamus. Os dois trocaram um olhar, e Draco teve certeza que Seamus estremeceu.

O processo de ignorar terminantemente qualquer membro daquela família foi por água a baixo quando sem mais nem menos, o Sr Finnegan segurou a mão de Draco entre as dele e disse, todo cortês:

- E então, Dray, quando conheceremos seus pais?

Levando-se em consideração que Lucius ainda estava em Azkaban e Narcissa falecera há alguns anos, e que aquele era um assunto mais que tabu entre eles, não foi de espantar que Seamus puxasse o pai para o longe o mais rápido possível. E Elizabeth arrastasse Draco para a cozinha. Estava tão irritado que nem ouvia o que a sogra dizia. Quando se acalmou um pouquinho, voltaram para a sala bem a tempo de ouvir:

- Sabe, filho, ela nem é bonitinha. E você não achou que ela é um pouco magrela demais não? E que cara mais azeda! Nada do que faço parece agradá-la.

Aquele foi o cúmulo da indignidade! Ser chamado de magrelo azedo por aquele trouxa maluco. Draco foi para o quarto que Elizabeth preparou para eles, com a intenção de tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça. Era humilhação demais ser confundido com uma mulher. E feia ainda por cima!

Quando terminou o banho um bom tempo depois, estava mais calmo. Provavelmente, devia ser algum problema sério que afetasse trouxas. Era isso. Ia tentar ser paciente. Era apenas um fim-de-semana mesmo.

Foi pegar a toalha para se enxugar e percebeu que ela não estava pendurada no banheiro. Começou a praguejar, perdendo a paciência de novo. Provavelmente, o idiota do seu namorado tinha tomado banho e largado a toalha no quarto. As duas como sempre. E emboladas sobre a cama. Deu um sorrisinho maldoso. Tudo que precisava hoje era de uma boa desculpa para dar uma lição em Seamus (além do pai surtado, porque o velho parecia ter sérios problemas mentais mesmo). Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes o namorado prometeu não deixar a toalha jogada.

Pensou em fazer um feitiço para se enxugar, mas mudou de idéia. Sempre ficava com a pele espetando depois. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu para o quarto. E deu de cara com o velho surtado sentado, conversando com Seamus. Pela geral que o homem deu pelo corpo de Draco, ele tinha certeza que não seria confundido tão cedo com uma garota.

O velho começou a se sentir mal e Semus chamou pela mãe. Elizabeth apareceu correndo e bastou um olhar para Draco – bem longo por sinal – para entender o que acontecia. Conjurou um chá de cor amarelada e fez o marido beber, falando com ele calmamente. Alguns minutos depois, o velho estava bem mais tranqüilo. Deu boa noite e saiu com a esposa.

Draco fez um feitiço de silêncio e aproveitou para esclarecer algumas "coisinhas" com o namorado. Descobriu que a família Finnegan tinha um jeito estranho de contar os fatos, como por exemplo, Elizabeth só dizer que era bruxa após o casamento. Ou inventarem uma namorada para Seamus. Namorada essa chamada Dray.

O importante é que o método que Draco utilizou com Seamus foi tão eficiente que no dia seguinte, as toalhas estavam secas e penduradas no devido lugar.

O resto do fim-de-semana transcorreu pacificamente, com Draco tomando todo o cuidado de não aceitar nenhuma bebida estranha vinda de Elizabeth. O velho surtado parecia calmo demais na opinião de Draco, mas pelo menos parou de chamá-lo de querida. E depois de insistirem algumas vezes, parou de chamá-lo de Dray.

Parecia que o velho finalmente entendera que Draco não era uma garota, e tudo ia mais que bem até no domingo à noite, quando ele perguntou, interrompendo a conversa:

-E vocês já pensaram quando providenciarão meus netinhos?

Fim


End file.
